It is known to support motorcycle exhaust systems with brackets mounted to the frame. Each exhaust system typically includes an exhaust pipe and, optionally, a muffler. Typical prior art support brackets support one or more exhaust systems. It is also known to provide cross pipes, distinct from the support brackets, between separate motorcycle exhaust systems to create cross-talk, which improves the efficiency of the exhaust systems. Typical prior art cross pipes extend between two exhaust systems, connecting the exhaust pipes at points remote from the mufflers.